Fraternité meurtrière
by Parsec au kiwi
Summary: Petit anecdote. Le seul et unique jour où Nazir a épargné sa cible. Une histoire connue uniquement de trois personnes.


Du rouge. Tout est rouge, aussi rouge que le sang, et aussi sombre que le plus effroyable des souterrains. Pas une source de lumière, pas le moindre signe de vie, sauf... une voix. Une voix basse, menaçante, presque comme un grognement de prédateur.

Elle est seule, sans son mari, sans ses fils, dans un endroit inconnu. Depuis combien de temps hurle-t-elle sans entendre sa propre voix ? Elle ne le sait pas. La voix lui dit des chose, elle lui dit qu'elle le mérite, que c'était écrit, que c'était le contrat. Elle ne comprend pas de quoi parle cette voix, mais elle la craint. C'est à cause d'elle qu'elle se trouve ici. C'est à cause d'elle qu'elle ressent cette douleur lancinante au creux de son ventre. Elle commence à paniquer et des sanglots percent à travers ses hurlements. Et si cette voix avait raison ? Le méritait-t-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire ? Qui a donc pris la décision de la punir ainsi ?

Et soudain, elle est de retour dans la réalité. La douleur transperce toujours son corps frêle, et ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, encore habitués à l'air oppressant et sombre de cette vision. Tout est flou, et elle réalise avec un pincement au cœur, qu'elle est toujours seule. Elle se redresse, serrant les dents. C'est une jeune impériale aux cheveux roux, au visage marqué d'une jeunesse difficile, aux yeux bruns, à la peau pâle et souillée de terre. Son tablier de forgeron porte de nombreuses marques de brûlures, tout comme ses mains. Elle réalise qu'elle ne se trouve pas chez elle. Elle est allongée sur un tapis de feuilles, et de nombreux arbres assombrissent légèrement l'environnement, malgré le soleil éclatant. Et devant elle, une silhouette menaçante. Et une voix, la faisant frissonner.

« De retour parmi nous. » Dit cette voix, avec un accent que la jeune impériale ne pouvait situer.

Elle plisse les yeux, tentant de distinguer les traits de cet homme. Il a une peau sombre, un air implacable, et ses yeux semblent lire en elle aussi facilement qu'en un livre ouvert. Sa tenue semble être une tenue commune portée à Lenclume par les Rougegardes. Elle conclu que cet homme en est un, mais ne comprend toujours pas. Sa blessure au ventre la lance, et elle ne se souvient même pas de la raison de sa présence ici. La curiosité surpassant la peur pour un petit temps, elle ose :

« Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Sa voix douce tremble légèrement.

« Un contrat a été signé, la mère de la nuit a été appelée. Quelqu'un a fait appel à la confrérie. » Répond-il, de son air énigmatique.

« La...La confrérie... ? Vous voulez dire, la Confrérie Noire ? »

« Exactement. Quelqu'un veut votre mort. »

« V-vous allez me tuer ? » S'exclame-t-elle, tentant de se lever.

« Ne bougez pas, votre blessure au ventre pourrait s'aggraver. » Puis, d'une voix plus forte. « Vous avez de la chance, impériale. C'est mon jour de bonté, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous tuer. _A une condition_. »

« Laquelle ? Où est ma famille ? » La voix de l'impériale est plus assurée.

« Vous ne reverrez pas votre fuirez, loin de Bordeciel. Si j'entends parler de vous, je ne serais plus aussi généreux. Je ne suis pas sensé faire preuve de pitié, mais c'est une exception. »

« Une exception ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me tuer ? »

« Ne posez pas plus de question que nécessaire, impérale. » Dit-il simplement. « Maintenant, je vais soigner votre blessure, suffisamment pour vous permettre de voyager loin d'ici. Vous changerez de nom, et éventuellement couperez vos cheveux. »

Il s'agenouille et approche ses mains du ventre de la femme. Elle recule, méfiante. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut faire confiance à un prétendu assassin de la confrérie noire. Mais il ne bouge pas plus, et fait simplement apparaître une lumière au creux de ses mains, un sort de soin. La douleur disparaît peu à peu, et elle peut enfin se lever.

« Maintenant, partez ! »

« Attendez, je veux juste savoir... Dites moi au moins pourquoi ? »

Le rougegarde la fixe, pensif. Doit-il lui dire ? Après tout, cela ne lui coûte rien, et si elle devient trop curieuse, il lui fera peur, c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Vous souvenez-vous de votre grande sœur ? »

« Ma grande... ? Mais quel est le rapport ? Elle a été capturée il y a longtemps et emmenée à Helgen pour y être exécutée ! C'était une voleuse... »

« Elle n'a pas été exécutée. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de ce dragon à Helgen. Eh bien ce dragon lui a permit de s'enfuir. Ensuite, elle a eu le malheur de mettre son nez dans les affaires de la confrérie, mais il se trouve que notre chef a vu en elle un potentiel intéressant. En bref, votre sœur est des nôtres à présent. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, mais un conseil : N'essayez pas de la retrouver, elle a décidé de tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie, et doit constamment choisir entre sauver Bordeciel ou le détruire. Retrouver sa jeune sœur n'aiderait pas. Et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai épargnée, c'est parce que j'ai tout de suite reconnu en vous le sang de notre oreille noire. Vous êtes identiques dans le physique, et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer quelqu'un qui ressemble tant à un camarade. Maintenant que vous savez, allez vous-en ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme a écouté le récit de l'assassin sans dire un mot. Cela explique tout. Et la réalisation vient à elle. _Sauver Bordeciel_. L'arrivée de l'enfant de dragon coïncide avec l'exécution de sa sœur. La ligne de ses lèvres forme soudain un sourire, et une larme coule. Alors tout va bien pour sa sœur, hein ? Enfin, on peut dire cela. Elle lève les yeux vers le rougegarde avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci de m'avoir dit cela. Je vais disparaître, vous avez ma parole. Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que ma chère sœur n'a pas été tuée par les marionnettes du Thalmor. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en va.

Quelques minutes encore, l'homme reste sur place, et finalement, laisse échapper ces mots :

« C'est ton portrait craché, j'espère que tu es sûre de ton coup. »

« Rassure-toi. Elle ne posera pas de problèmes. Je te remercie. » Lui répond la voix d'une femme sortant d'un buisson.

Le rougegarde porte son regard sur la femme, les mêmes cheveux roux, bien qu'un peu plus longs, les mêmes yeux, et le même visage marqué d'une jeunesse difficile. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir épargnée cette femme.

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, évidemment ! Oh, et j'ai eu une idée. Que pensez-vous d'une fanfic racontant l'histoire de cet enfant de dragon ?**


End file.
